Breaking The Rules
by damnmysterytome
Summary: Carol and Andrea's relationship breaks the rules at their all girls bordering school, so they keep it quiet by sneaking away into the music room late at night. PROMPT.


**Candrea Wednesday has been going lovely. :)**

**Prompt: Breaking the Rules**

* * *

"Check!" Carol heard the door shut behind her and she pushed the blanket off of her, throwing her legs over the bed and standing to her feet. She wrapped her jacket around her and walked over to the door to her room, leaning her head against it to listen to noises outside the door. When she thought the coast was clear, she opened the door and stuck her head out, looking both ways before she slipped out the room and head to the left, hiding in a doorway from one of the women on patrol. She wasn't supposed to be out of bed, curfew was an hour ago. Carol let out a heavy sigh and left the doorway she was hiding behind to walk down the hallway as quickly and quietly as she could to the rec room where she was supposed to meet her girlfriend.

Slowly, Carol turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, walking into the rec room and towards the music room that was blocked off by the hallway. She opened the door to the room and walked into it, hiding the grand piano. If she got caught out she'd be in so much trouble and she did not want to have to deal with that. If she got caught out of her room again, she was sure that her parents would be called and she'd have to tell her parents why she was sneaking out of her room and that would just be a big giant mess completely.

She sat behind the piano, leaning her head against the large piano. When she heard familiar footsteps, a smile came across her face. She knew those footsteps, she waited for those footsteps almost every night. Carol craned her head around and smiled even though Andrea couldn't see her. "Hey." Carol said as the footsteps were only a few feet away from her.

Andrea smiled and sat down next to Carol, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and pulling her against her for a kiss. "I hate not interacting with you during the day." Andrea mumbled as she pulled away.

"We'll get kicked out, neither of us can afford to get kicked out of this school." Carol said softly, sighing heavily.

Carol and Andrea both attended an all girls school that had a strict policy against sleeping with other students. Any students that were caught sleeping together were immediately expelled. Carol's father was working two jobs to send her to this school, it was one of the best schools in the country. She couldn't get kicked out.

"I know." Andrea said, leaning her forehead against Carol's. "I just wish I could come up to you after class and kiss you." She sighed. Carol wrapped her hands around the back of Andrea's neck, stroking her skin with her hand softly before leaning over to kiss her.

"Me too. Someday. Like when we go to a normal co-ed college." Carol said, smiling at her girlfriend. "And we'll be able to walk down the hallway holding hands and kiss in public."

Andrea grinned. She loved when Carol talked about college, they were still a year away from graduation and she loved that Carol thought that far ahead about their relationship. "How did you do on that history test?" She asked, nuzzling Carol. She smiled and wrapped both of her arms around Andrea.

"I got an A. How did you do?" She asked.

"I got a C. How do you manage to stay out here with me all night and keep your grades up?" Andrea asked.

"Magic." Carol grinned. Andrea rolled her eyes and leaned back against the piano with her. Carol and Andrea stayed curled up against the piano together for a little while longer, talking about everyhing they could manage before they parted ways. There would be another bed check in twenty minutes and they needed to get back to their beds. Carol stopped against the door and wrapped her arms around Andrea, pulling her back against her. "I love you, A." Carol mumbled into her hair.

Andrea smiled and pressed her lips to Carol's temple. "Love you too, C."

Carol and Andrea left the music room separately, Carol sneaking back to her bedroom just in time. She pulled the blanket over her head and pretended to be asleep as the door opened and tried not to laugh as she heard the voice say, "Check!" before shutting the door.


End file.
